huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer
Spencer is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cagayan, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: Caramoan. Survivor: Panama Spencer started Survivor: Panama on the blue Bayoneta tribe, where he was quickly placed in the minority with Beau and Peighton. When they had to attend the Triple Tribal Council, the trio voted for Sarah but Beau was voted out. Luckily for Peighton and Spencer in the minority, Bayoneta won the next three immunity challenges. At the Tribe Dissolve, Spencer was placed on the purple Casaya tribe along with Tison from his original tribe. He chose to appear non-threatening and wasn't approached by the dominant Viveros Alliance, leaving him in the minority with Catherine, Matthew, Natalia and Rachel. Spencer voted with this group at the next two tribal councils, though he lost Catherine and Natalia as they were eliminated. On Day 18, Casaya lost immunity and was told that two people had to be voted out. Though Matthew was the first target, Spencer was approached by the Viveros Alliance so they could blindside Tison. He voted with them and was pleased that his plan to appeal non-threatening was working. After two more immunity challenge losses, Spencer became a crucial number for the majority and was responsible for voting out both Bianca and Lana. However, his position in the game was threatened again by the majority and he was blindsided by the loss of Rachel. At this point, Spencer made the merge and continued to fly under the radar. He was approached by the Viveros Alliance once more and voted with almost the entire tribe in voting for Sarah. He became a number once again to this powerful group once they lost Katrina, and voted with them for Oliver. Spencer notices that Alexis and Erinn are being pandered by his alliance and considers flipping to gain personal power. Cody and Marina especially reassured Spencer that he was an important member of the group, and that Darcy was the next target. However, his wishy washy attitude to flipping concerned the Viveros Alliance and he was blindsided. At the Final Tribal Council, Spencer voted for Domenic to win the title of Sole Survivor because he did not directly lie to him the day he was being voted out like Marina did. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan With a second time playing the game during Survivor: Cagayan, Spencer was originally placed on the green Luzon tribe, labelled the Brains. At the first tribal council, Richard was voted out instead of Lora for her usefulness. Luzon lost the next immunity challenge and someone had to go home. Spencer formed an alliance with Tison, hoping to vote put Katrina. However, she knew of this plan and asked her majority alliance to vote for Spencer. He was voted out, lasting 8 days. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Spencer returned for a third time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. He was able to make more bonds with his tribe members, being saved during the pre-merge of the game due to more dangerous threats being left in the game. This left to the successful eliminations of Virgil, Alistair, Fawn and Joe. Making it to the merge, Spencer was forced to either play hard or be moved into the background by stronger players. The original Savaii alliance, including Spencer voted out and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island with their power. At this point, Charlie was paranoid about his place in the game, worrying his alliance. The Savaii women blindsided Spencer and Charlie by sending Charlie to Redemption Island. Miles, a member of Upolu was then voted out. After Miles was eliminated, Joe won the final duel and returned to the game. Eager to exercise their power, the Savaii women, with the help of Joe and Jaymi voted out Spencer, making him the next jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Jen to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan Spencer returned for Survivor: Caramoan on the purple Bikal tribe, labelled the Favorites. At the first tribal council, he voted with the men for Bianca. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol, sending his ally Jack home. The women then blindsided Eileen for trying to jump ship to the men. At this point, the tribe was on a losing streak. When they lost the third time, the boys and girls voted against each other. Spencer once again voted for Bianca, but she used another idol, sending Oliver home. At the tribe switch, Spencer was placed on the orange Gota tribe along with original members, Mitchell and Fawn. During this time, the tribe lost three consecutive challenges. The original favorites voted together for Ashton, Ellie and Lorenzo when they lost. They were all sent home, with the exclusion of Ashton by using his Hidden Immunity Idol, instead voting out Alyssa. Spencer, despite the losses was able to make the merged tribe. He was in the minority of the tribe, despite being originally on the Favorites tribe. He voted with Mitchell the night he was sent home, furthering his weak place in the tribe. He was also out of the loop when the post-switch Gota alliance run by Bianca was responsible for blindsiding Lea. At this point, it was blatant that Spencer was on the outs of the tribe and had little options to be in the majority. As an outsider, Spencer asked for some of the Fans to vote with him. This was not enough to be put in the majority and he was voted out, becoming a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Spencer voted for the eventual winner, Bianca to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *In South Pacific, Spencer was one of three castaways to vote against all of the finalists, along with Charlie and Devin. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways